


Firsts

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Dean had slowly come to realize that he didn’t want to die young and bloody; he wanted to live as long as possible. He didn’t want a new woman every night, he wanted a lifelong companion. And the biggest realization: he knew who he wanted that companion to be.Dean and Castiel progress through a series of firsts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been posted ages ago, whoops. To clarify, I wrote this before season 11 ended, so it diverges sometime near the end of the season.

Dean wasn’t really sure when the idea was planted. Maybe it was when he realized he wanted something more from life than monsters and one-night stands, maybe when Sam brought up the idea of settling down with another hunter. Maybe it was even earlier than that. After Purgatory, or finding Cas without a memory and realizing he’d forgiven the angel despite all the things he’d done.

In any case, Dean had slowly come to realize that he didn’t want to die young and bloody; he wanted to live as long as possible. He didn’t want a new woman every night, he wanted a lifelong companion. And the biggest realization: he knew who he wanted that companion to be. Some deeply-buried part of him had known for a long time – years, really – but it took Castiel being possessed by Lucifer to realize how much the angel meant to him, and in a different way than Sam did or Bobby had. And to find out why Cas had said yes… well, Dean could add that to the ever-growing list of things he’d done that made him feel like shit.

With Cas back in the bunker and recuperating, though, Dean was determined to change things. If Cesar and Jesse had shown him anything, it was that it was possible to settle down and be happy with a hunter, and Dean was finally ready to try.

Dean very nearly kissed Cas after they freed him from Lucifer, before he panicked about taking such a huge step so quickly and instead settled for squeezing Cas into a tighter-than-usual hug that lasted several long minutes. He buried his face in Cas’ neck and cried and if Cas had noticed, he hadn’t said anything.

Upon returning to the bunker, Dean and Sam prepared a room for Cas to use as his own, a gesture that was greatly appreciated by the angel. When Cas had said as much, Dean cut him off with a gruff, “It ain’t a gift, Cas, it’s your _home_. It’s a _necessity_.”

The resulting smile was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen and he tentatively reached out to grab one of the hands hanging at Castiel’s side. “I’m gonna prove that you’re not expendable,” he promised, thumb gently rubbing over Cas’ knuckles. “I need you,” he added softly. “I always will.”

Their first kiss was inevitable; they both knew where this thing they had was going. It was funny, really, how Dean had never had many cares about who he kissed or how it happened until Cas. He had figured that with their history, it would happen when one of them was injured or in a life-or-death situation, but instead it happened on an ordinary (at least, for a hunter) Thursday.

Sam had found them a case in Maine, which was quite the drive, but worth it, Dean thought as he stood in the motel parking lot staring at the tall evergreens around them. He could hear the crash of waves on the distant shoreline and the rustle of the wind blowing through the trees as he leaned against the Impala and waited for Cas and Sam to come back outside. The sound of a door being gently shut caught his attention and he turned his head to watch the angel approach him. He smiled; despite his reluctance to bring a still-recovering Cas along with them, he had to admit that he was glad to have the angel present. He still didn’t want Cas in harm’s way, but he was pleased to keep him by his side.

“Hey,” he said warmly as Cas stopped in front of him. Dean reached out to grasp his hand, curling their fingers together like second nature. “God, you’re beautiful,” he said softly, noticing the way the early afternoon sun was shining through Cas’ hair and making his blue eyes seem even brighter than usual. The words, though true, were still unfamiliar rolling off his tongue, but the answering smile was well worth it.

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas had tilted forward and dropped a swift kiss to his lips, taking Dean by surprise. Cas pulled back as quickly as he had leaned in, and Dean blinked in surprise for a second before realizing what had happened and chasing Cas’ lips for a second kiss. Dean felt the worry and exhaustion of a lifetime fade away as their lips moved together. All that mattered was him and Cas, sharing their own quiet moment.

When Dean finally pulled away for a breath, he realized he was grinning. And what’s more, Cas was grinning too, so it was the two of them standing in an old motel parking lot staring at each other with identical smiles. Eventually, the moment was interrupted by Sam walking out of the motel room, taking one glance at them, and climbing into the backseat of the Impala without a word, though the smirk on his face spoke for itself. Dean didn’t care though; he simply tugged Cas in for another kiss before they separated and climbed into the car. Their hands stayed entwined for the entire ride, but Sam thankfully didn’t mention anything.

He didn’t mention anything at the diner that night either when Dean, suffering from exhaustion and hunger, rested his head on Cas’ shoulder while waiting for their food. It was warm and comfortable and Dean could have kept it there all night, except that he was too hungry to ignore the double burger, fries, and slice of warm apple pie placed in front of him. He let Cas take a few bites of the burger and steal a few fries without remark from Sam, but sharing the pie, it seemed, was too much for Sam to take in stride. The moment Dean noticed the hopeful look in Cas’ eye and placed the next forkful into his grateful mouth, Sam snickered.

“What?” Dean said, a little too forcefully.

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just… can’t believe that my brother is willing to share his _pie_ with someone else.” He shrugged then continued. “I mean, you never even share with me.”

“That’s because you don’t appreciate a good pie,” Dean argued, and Sam shook his head in surrender.

“I’m just saying,” he said. “It’s good. I’m happy for you guys.”

That night, it just seemed natural to share a bed. After changing into a clean shirt and boxers, Dean motioned for Cas to join him under the covers, smiling hopefully as the angel made his way over from where he’d been standing by the table. Cas sat carefully down on the edge of the mattress, but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to him.

Dean hummed, experimentally tugging Cas closer and cradling him in his arms. Cas let out a breath and relaxed into the embrace, resting his head easily on Dean’s chest.

“I love you, Dean,” he murmured softly.

“Yeah – yeah, I know,” Dean replied. He tightened his grip on Cas and placed his lips against the angel’s soft hair in a tender kiss. “Me too,” he added after a moment. He wasn’t quite ready to actually speak the words aloud, but the kiss to Cas’ head, the way his hands were gently tracing the ridges and curves of the angel’s back… they all spoke for him. Besides, Dean was a man of actions, not words. And his actions all said the same thing – _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
